Puzzle and DxD (UP FOR MAJOR REWRITE)
by Neramo
Summary: Enigma destroyed everyone, including himself. Zeraclea however managed to save a select few people. Rated M for sexual content. May turn into lemons in later chapters.


**Chapter Type:** (⌐■_■) **epic.**

 **Hey guys it's your old friend Nerry with another chapter for ya'll. Also check out my other stories and vote on the pole I have up! I have no rights to Puzzle and Dragons, or highschool DxD.**

A boy seemingly 17 with black hair and orange highlights with a orange cap on is currently in a void. 'Damn, can't believe they all counted on me, but I couldn't save anyone. Enigma destroyed everyone, including himself.' He kneeled down somehow and began weeping. He began yelling to the heavens. "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAAAAAMMMNNNN IIIITTTT!"

As he continued weeping he failed to look up and see five women approaching him. Each of them was covered in a different element. The elements are, fire, water, plants, darkness, and light. The one wreathed in fire walked up to him and lifted his chin with her finger. He looked at her with tears in his eyes and the corners of his mouth twitching. She embraced him as he cried on her shoulder. She spoke with a sweet voice. "There, there. You tried your best." He began crying even harder.

He started to calm down but still stuttered when he talked. "B-but I couldn't save them! They're all dead!" She nodded. "Yes they are. But you were able to be saved. Syrup used his remaining life force to send you to another universe, along with sending all the monsters you collected with you." He finally noticed that they shouldn't be here. "W-wait how are you here? And why are you all naked?!"

The woman clothed in fire gave a small chuckle at the boy. "Well, dummy we can't get clothes in a void now can we? But as for why we're here, I'll let Divinagon explain that." The one whose privates were covered in condensed light walked forward. "We are here as Syrup made us all linked with you, in the form of a certain type of weapon from this universe. We appeared to you so we could warn you of your universe movement."

The boy then took on a mischievous smile seeing that he would get a chance of redemption. "So I take it your all female?" Divinigon returned his smile. "Actually yes. While our dragon forms may be genderless our human forms are not. And all of us have an infatuation with you." The boy started laughing until he looked back and saw that she was serious.

The one who had her parts covered in ice, which did not actually do anything giving the boy a view of her double D's, spoke next. "We have been sent here to explain to you the next world you will be in. Are you ready for the explanation?" The boy nodded once. "First things first, what is your name?" The boy looked at her with determination in his eyes. "You can call me Trace."

An alarm goes off on top of a side table next to bed. A hand comes over it and smacks it's top stopping it's incessant beeping. Trace is seen getting out of the bed in his boxers, moving over to the dresser to get his clothes. Putting on his schools uniform he heads downstairs.

After cooking some toast and eggs, Trace leaves for school. He goes to a school known only as Kuoh academy, a previously female only school. He managed to fake some transcripts saying he was transferring from America.

The way that Syrup fused him and all his draconic friends is that they were all sealed inside something called a sacred gear which manifested in the way of an armored crystal chestplate. With it he can use the powers of his dragons and also take their forms, and he can summon one of his friends from the gauntlet in their human form.

He began sprinting to school which was around a mile away, since he can run nearly indefinitely. After reaching the front gates he slowed down walking to the front double doors. He looked to his right and saw the two so called 'queens of Kuoh'.

While the other males were saying rather perverted things, Trace kept going to his class, which happened to be shared with the two girls. He was aware that the occult research club along with the student council aren't human, but what they are exactly is unknown to him.

He got to class and went to his spot in the back and fell asleep, as the teacher is always more focused on showing off what the two girls know instead of testing what he knows.

As Trace was leaving class he noticed some black haired girl asking one of the perverted trio, Issie if he was correct, out on a date. While he himself never bothered with the perv, feeling whatever he did was his business, he knows that no normal girl would ever willingly go out with him.

'Hey! Listen! That girls not a human!' The voice of Ifrit, the woman clothed in fire from before, spoke through his mind. 'Damn it Ifrit! Ever since I played that game you've been impersonating that annoying little guide. But thank you.' He heard her minorly chuckle before fading back out of his mind.

He looked at her suspiciously and noted that she had… darker intentions. 'I'll probably follow them throughout their date.' After listening in and hearing their meeting date he left for his house.

When he got home he noticed another type of energy. He entered it carefully, looking the around. When he looked in his kitchen he saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting at his table. "What are you doing in my house?!" He called to the man.

The man looked up with a soft smile on his face, before he spoke. "I merely wished to speak to you." Still wary he went over sitting down opposite the man. 'Hey Trace! This guy is giving off energy similar to divinagon.' He heard Ifrit once again. 'Thanks Ifrit.' She left his mind again as he focused on the man in front of him.

"Mr. Trace, I would simply like to know are you aware of the supernatural?" Trace nodded once. "Good. Now I'm going to explain what exactly is going on in the three factions." The man then explained what happened between the three factions and also what the three factions are.

Trace is looking at Michael with wide eyes. Everything he told him means that a world ending war is just around the corner. "So why does this include me?" The man, who was introduced as Michael, replied with, "The angels would like your assistance. It has been brought to my attention that you have an unknown sacred gear." Trace nodded. "Aye, I do and I guess I could help ya. Got nothing better to do."

Michael smiled brightly. "Great! Now for your first mission. You simply have to watch the other two factions in this area making sure nothing suspicious is happening." Trace shrugged. "Alright. Now you gonna leave my house or not?" Michael sheepishly chuckled and left.

Trace moved to his oven to cook himself some dinner as he had been talking with Michael for a few hours now and was hungry. He cooked up some cup o noodle, and ate in silence.

After eating Trace brushed his teeth and went to bed. Right as he was about to drift off so he could get a decent amount of sleep so he could watch over Issie he heard Ifrit in his mind. 'Hey! Let me out of the gear, I wanna have some "fun" with you!' He blushed harshly but complied. She appeared next to him on the bed, and wasted no time straddling him. She bent forward and began making out with him as they descended into the night.

-—-

Trace woke up to the sound of his old alarm, and got of bed until he looked at himself and noticed he was naked. He quickly grabbed his boxers and pulled them on moving to the dresser. He pulled his usual clothes on until he noticed Ifrit was still in his bed. He summoned his chestplate and recalled her.

He rushed out the door to find the place of which Yuuma and Issie had agreed to be. He caught sight of them walking around and walking to the park. He followed them making sure to use his drawn joker's powers of shadow shroud.

They stopped near a fountain as the girl began whispering something in Issie's ear. He saw Issie's face go extremely pale. He asked her if she could repeat that. "Would you die for me?" Her voice was malicious and sadistic. She floated up as her clothes were replaced with a leather costume.

She formed a light spear and threw it at Issie, who was too shocked to move. Trace was already diving in it's way with his chestplate summoned as it ricocheted off of his chest and back towards the ground. The woman took on an enraged face. "How dare you interfere! Die!" She threw another spear only this one was red.

'Come on think! What form would be best suited for this?!' Trace was cycling through his transformations until he reached one that had promise. "Carknuckle!"

A large flash was emitted from his chestplate and when it cleared a bipedal yellow rabbit with large fists covered in multicolored crystals was punching the red spear away. It however exploded launching the rabbit back forcibly detransforming it. Trace was launched into a wall, sitting upright with a small crater in the wall.

Issie was knocked unconscious by the attack and was promptly finished off by Raynare. She looked to Trace and threw one last spear directly at his face.

Time seemed to be going in slow motion for Trace. 'This is it isn't it. Given a new life and didn't live over year of it.' But right as the spear was close to him everything went black. Opening his eyes he was no longer in the presence of the spear, but instead saw Dogma himself. "D-Dogma? What are you doing here?!" Dogma gave a sour laugh. "It seems Zeraclea found it humorous to seal me away in that little gear of yours. Enigma's here too he just has been turned into something mindless." Trace took a look of fury at the thought of Enigma, but asked Dogma a few more questions. "Why am I here now? And why have you never spoken before?"

Dogma gave a dry chuckle. "I've never spoken before because I hate you. And the reason you're here is that I decided it would be in both our benefit if you weren't murdered. If that happened I would be sent to some other pathetic human, and frankly I'd rather be stuck with you than some other human who did nothing to earn my power."

Trace took an inpatient face. "So what's the point of this?" Dogma gave a sadistic smile. "Easy. I'm gonna let you use my power, under one condition." Trace looked slightly annoyed. "There always is one. Alright what do you want from me?" Dogma's smile widened further. "You let me out all the time, except for night time, and you let me take control whenever you use my power."

Trace looked slightly peeved. "That's two. But whatever you got yourself a deal as long as I get to live. But some ground rules. When you are out, you're coming to school with me, and you're not allowed to kill anyone, other than those that threaten you or me." Dogma took his own pissed look but realized he didn't really have enough leverage to make him not put down his own rules.

The two walked towards each other and extended their hands shaking them. There was a blinding flash and they were both seeing through Trace's eyes. The spear was an arms length away from Trace and he thought to himself and Dogma. 'Kay so when do I let you take over?' Dogma seemed anxious to get out. 'Now!'

Trace felt his will no longer being exerted on his body as his arm lashed out and crushed the spear with a purple energy enveloping his hand. He got up but he was… different. Instead of his brown hair, he now had spiked up white hair with two horns on the front of his head, along with a pair of dragon wings.

"W-What?! How is that possible!" Raynare was extremely scared now and tried to fly away. "Oh no you don't!" Trace's voice was now deeper and very creepy sounding. He appeared in front of Raynare blocking her path as he axe kicked her downward crashing her into the fountain. She was far too weak to fight as Trogma, the combination of Trace and Dogma, flew down to her.

He walked slowly over to her and knelt down. He extended his hand and punched her right breast. (Fun fact: a punch in the boob is the female equivalent of a kick in the balls.) "Usually I would waste no time dispatching you, but I feel this could get fun later on. So get out of my sight before I change my mind, slut!" Raynare wasted no time in hastily getting up and wobbly flapping away.

Trogma looked at his hand and said, "Alright take your body back now." Trace's hair reverted to its usual brown as his chestplate disappeared. He looked away and saw Rias, one of the so called 'Queens of Kuoh', placing chess pieces into Issie's chest. He turned to walk away until Rias looked up and called out to him. "Wait!" He ignored her and kept walking.

After getting home he locked the door behind him and once again felt a minor magic signature in the next room. Only this time there were a few of them. He carefully looked behind the corner and saw the only people he hadn't seen in months. The humanoid monsters. Lamia, succubus, dryad, valkyrie, and mermaid, were all sitting around his kitchen table.

"Guys! How did you get here?" He called out to them. Lamia slithered up to him coiled around him hugging him. "We were teleported to another place around here, it took a long time for us to find you." Valkyrie answered. He hugged each of them in succession and then told them he had to go to sleep and that he had some mats in the basement.

They all told him goodnight and went to find some mats and blankets in the basement. Trace meanwhile walked upstairs to his room. This time he went straight to sleep.

Dogma and Trace are seen walking to school in the school uniforms, as Trace had used his sacred gear to get Dogma some fake transcripts, saying that he too was a transfer student from America. Dogma and him argued for a while about whether he should go or not, with Trace winning out in the end.

As they entered the school gates Dogma looked to the left and saw the Kendo club beating up Motohama and Matsuda and saw it as an opportunity to get himself some pent up aggression released.

He walked up to them and tapped the leader on the shoulder. She turned around speedily about to rant at him, until she blushed at his rather handsome appearance. Dogma gestures to the two perverts and her practice sword. "May I?" She nodded hastily and got the others to back up as he began beating the two pervs harsher than anything the kendo club ever did.

After a few minutes he handed the girl her wooden sword and left feeling much better than before. Little did he know this would get him extreme popularity with the female populace of the school. He walked to his math class which he shared with Trace, and by extent, Rias and Akeno. Those two were noticeably missing from class though.

Halfway through class, Kiba Yuuto, the proclaimed 'prince of Kuoh.' He walked up to Dogma and Trace and spoke to them both. "You two. Rias wants you two to come with me to the occult research club room." Dogma and Trace looked at each other, then back st Kiba, and spoke in almost complete unison. "No." Kiba grew a tick mark on his face and spoke more forcefully this time. "I insist, please come with me." They looked at each other and got up saying in rather annoyed tones, "Fine. Just don't expect much politeness." They followed him with Issie trailing behind them.

They activated their mental link through the sacred gear. 'I still say we kill them and be done with it.' Dogma thought. 'We can't do that! It would draw too much attention.' Dogma conceited and kept walking as the link was shut down.

after a few more minutes of walking they came to a rather old looking building, situated in a forest. "Is this it? Cause i'm tired of following you to the middle of nowhere." Dogma complained. Kiba wordlessly entered the room and blocked the door once they were all in.

They heard shower water running in the next room and noted it was a shower. Issie promptly got a nosebleed seeing Rias's silhouette through the curtain while the other two, having seen and in the case of one, had intercourse with, hotter women, were rather unaffected.

She walked out in her change of clothes and sat down in her desk and began explaining to Issie about the supernatural. After she was done the devil's in the room unfurled their wings including Issie. Rias then turned to the two dragons in the room. "I will ask you the same question I did with Issie, are you with the church?" Trace immediately answered in the way arias was hoping he would not. "Yes we are. Michael came and recruited me in person a few days ago." Rias practically fainted in surprise at the fact these boys were recruited by the leader of the angel faction in person.

Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko looked ready to attack, as Dogma began covering his hands in purple energy and Trace summoned forth his chestplate. Rias held her hand up to stop the fight but Dogma and Trace stayed combat ready. "Now may I ask what you are doing in my territory then?" Dogma looked pointedly at her practically growling out his answer. "Absolutely not. Now if you'll excuse us we'll be leaving now!" They turned to Kiba who was still blocking the door.

Rias spoke before they left. "Before you leave can I trouble you two for a spar? Just between you and my peerage." Dogma realized this was another chance to hurt people. "Absolutely!" Trace sighed at his new allies antics. "Very well, I see no issue in it."

As they walked out Trace looked to Dogma, using his mental link to ask him a question. 'Did you find out what makes them tick?' Dogma replied after some private thought. 'The blonde one hates anything having to do with Excalibur, the other two are touchy about their family though. Also the Black haired one is a serious sadist.' 'Thanks Dogma.' They cut the link.

They lined up and got ready to fight until for the first time for three days he heard Ifrit voice. 'Ooh use my form! Also we haven't told you yet but you can share our forms with Doggy over there.' He chuckled at the nickname but thanked her anyway. 'Hey Dogma! What dragon form you want?! Apparently I can share their forms with you.' Dogma immediately answered. 'Arkvelza.' Trace shrugged but complied getting ready for transforming dogma. He himself was going to take Ifrits advice and become her form.

The two sides sized each other up until Kiba charged forwards to the two angel allies. He is quickly backhanded by a scaly fiery hand as both Dogma and Trace grow to skyscraper sizes, changing form into ginormous dragons. Arkvelza and Ifrit now stood where the two boys used to be.

If not for the camouflage spell cast on the entire area the two surely would've cast a mass panic. It did however cause the devils on the ground, excluding Koneko who simply widened her eyes, to panic. Dogma spoke through Arkvelza. "You think this is impressive? You'd be right." He raised his hand, and began charging a black energy. Rias however flew up to his face and began yelling. "STOP! You'll kill them!"

Dogma took a deep breath and dispelled the energy. The two began transforming back. When they did they began to walk away back to class not caring for what else the devils had to say. By the time they got back classes were over.

They went the rest of the school day without interruption, and started to walk home. On their way home however they saw Issie helping up a girl in a nun outfit. Trace reached in his pocket and pulled out a letter that was labeled, "You're first target". He opened it and saw a picture identical to the nun girl. He tapped Dogma and showed him what the letter said.

He then gestured to the nun girl who was walking away with Issie, and said slowly. "Could you, uh… you know." He dragged his finger across his throat while gesturing to the nun. Dogma smiled sadistically. "With pleasure." He charged up a penny sized purple energy ball and flicked it at the nun, shooting it through her head killing her instantly.

They turned away before looking at what Issie's reaction would be. They saw a small silver orb fly past them until Dogma caught it with his hand covered in purple energy. He looked at it and crushed it in his hand, unknowingly absorbing it. Suddenly two silver rings appeared on his hand as he looked down at them with surprise but simply accepted it.

Trace kept walking and looked back with a smile on his face, "Come on Dogma! Don't wanna be late for lunch now do we?" Dogma sprinted forward as he was extremely hungry.

"Food here I come!"

Chapter one end.


End file.
